1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and, in particular, relates to the fabrication of MEMS devices using an internal void.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) components are being progressively introduced into many electronic circuit as well as micro-sensor applications. Examples of MEMS components are electromechanical motors, radio frequency (RF) switches, high Q capacitors, pressure transducers and accelerometers. In one application, the MEMS device is an accelerometer having a movable component that, in response to an external stimulus, is actuated so as to vary the size of a capacitive air gap. Accordingly, the capacitance output of the MEMS device provides an indication of the strength of the acceleration.
When the MEMS device is an accelerometer, the device comprises a stationary MEMS element that is attached to a nonconductive substrate, and a movable MEMS element that has a substantial portion that is free from mechanical contact with the substrate that is therefore movable with respect to the stationary element.
One method of fabricating such components, often referred to as surface micro-machining, uses a sacrificial layer, such as silicon dioxide, that is deposited and bonded onto a substrate, such as single crystal silicon which has been covered with a layer of silicon nitride. A MEMS component material, for example polycrystalline silicon, is then deposited on the sacrificial layer, followed by a suitable conductor, such as aluminum, to form an electrical contact with the ambient environment. The silicon layer is then patterned by standard photolithographic techniques and then etched by a suitable reactive ion etching plasma or by wet chemistry to define the MEMS structure and to expose the sacrificial layer, which may comprise silicon dioxide. The sacrificial layer is then etched to release the MEMS component.
Several disadvantages are associated with fabricating a MEMS device using a sacrificial layer. First, it requires the availability of an etching process that is capable of selectively etching the sacrificial layer without reacting with the other materials that will ultimately form the MEMS device. This limits the materials that may be used when fabricating the MEMS device. Additionally, the use of a sacrificial layer increases the amount of materials needed to form the MEMS device, thereby adding cost and complexity to the fabrication process. Furthermore, an additional etching step is needed to remove the sacrificial layer, thereby further reducing the efficiency of the fabrication process. In particular, because the structure forming the movable MEMS element is disposed on top of the sacrificial layer, a significant amount of time is needed to completely undercut the sacrificial layer. In fact, in some instances, holes are first etched through the base of the movable MEMS element in order to permit the etchant to access the sacrificial layer.
What is therefore needed is an improved method for manufacturing isolated MEMS devices using simplified etching processes that avoids the disadvantages associated with undercutting a sacrificial layer to release the movable MEMS element.
The present inventors have recognized that an internal void may be formed while fabricating a MEMS device that facilitates the release of the movable MEMS element from the substrate while avoiding the difficulties associated with using a sacrificial layer.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a method for fabricating a MEMS device onto a substrate having a movable MEMS element portion free from the substrate and disposed adjacent a stationary MEMS element that is in mechanical communication with the substrate, comprises the steps of providing a wafer having opposed first and second surfaces, forming a recess into the first surface to produce a spacer member disposed at a periphery of the recess, mechanically connecting the spacer member to the substrate to form an internal void from the recess, wherein the void is further defined by the substrate, and removing a portion of the wafer into the void so as to release the movable MEMS element from the stationary MEMS element.
These and other aspects of the invention are not intended to define the scope of the invention for which purpose claims are provided. In the following description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration, and not limitation, a preferred embodiment of the invention. Such embodiment does not define the scope of the invention and reference must be made therefore to the claims for this purpose.